It is Norwegian Birthday!
by girl-chan2
Summary: /Side Story from 'Elgang Teacher Problem'/ Para penghuni NNG akan memberikan kejutan kepada Lukas! Seperti apa ya kejutannya? /For Norway Birthday!/


Yeah, new fic again! XD *plak!*

Well, ini birthday fic buat Norway! Semoga terhibur! :D

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: Hetalia dan Elsword bukan milikku! Fic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata! :D

Warning: Gaje, abal, OOC, Gakuen!AU, dan lain-lain!

* * *

Para mulas 9E sekarang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sesuatu untuk mengerjai guru Bahasa Indonesia mereka, Lukas Bondevik.

"Buruan, Darukun!" kata Chalice.

"Iye! Pegangin bangkunya yang bener!" balas Dark sambil berusaha menyelipkan penghapus papan tulis di atas pintu.

"Ya elah! Nyelipin penghapus di pintu aja susah banget!" sindir Hadi.

"Tunggu dulu, kek!" bentak Dark. "Udah nyelip, tuh!"

"Farhan! Pak Lukas udah dateng, belum?" tanya Sakazaki.

"Sebentar!" jawab Farhan sambil melihat keluar jendela. "Eh, orangnya udah dateng!"

Semua anak pun ngacir ke tempat duduk masing-masing

"Selamat pa-"

PLUK!

Sebuah penghapus pun langsung jatuh ke kepala sang Norwegian yang malang tersebut.

"Pagi, pak!" sapa anak-anak dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Siapa yang naruh penghapus di atas pintu?" tanya Lukas.

Sontak, seluruh mulas 9E pun langsung menunjuk ke arah Dark.

"Kok gue?! Kan gue disuruh sama Saki!" bantah Dark.

"Darukun, dengerin gue! Kan yang ditanya 'Siapa yang naruh?', bukan 'Siapa yang nyuruh?'! Paham?" balas Sakazaki.

"HELL!" umpat Dark.

"Udah, udah! Pagi-pagi udah berantem aja!" lerai Lukas sambil duduk di kursi guru. "Mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini!"

Akhirnya, pelajaran di kelas 9E pun dimulai.

* * *

 **-skip time-**

* * *

Setelah selesai ngajar di kelas 9E, Lukas pun melewati koridor di lantai bawah dan melihat Mathias yang dengan muka serius sedang melihat ke sebuah papan bersama seorang anak cowok di depannya. Saking seriusnya, dia sampe kagak nyahut panggilan Lukas.

Lagi ngapain Mathias? Mau jadi penghulu buat anak di depannya?

Tapi beneran, lho! Walaupun mukanya serius, bukan berarti mau jadi penghulu, oke?

Karena penasaran, Lukas pun mendekati Mathias dan melihat apa yang dilakukan temannya tersebut.

Mathias dan anak di depannya begitu serius. Sesekali mereka menggelengkan kepala. Tampang mereka udah kayak dua kubu yang mau berperang.

Sang prajurit putih maju selangkah.

Kuda hitam pun maju dan mengalahkan sang prajurit putih.

Melihat salah satu prajuritnya dikalahkan, sang ratu putih pun maju dan langsung mengalahkan sang kuda hitam.

Karena terdesak, akhirnya sang menteri hitam meluncur ke depan rajanya. Tapi itu langkah yang salah.

Kuda putih yang tadi berada di baris depan pun langsung bergerak dan...

"Skak mat!" kata anak itu sambil nyengir kuda laut (karena kuda nil udah mainstream).

Ternyata Mathias tidak mau kalah. Dia pun menggerakkan bidaknya lagi sambil berkata, "Skak ster!"

"Lu bilang-bilang kek kalau ternyata lu lagi main catur! Gue kira lu mau nikahin anak orang!" bentak Lukas.

"Oh, Norge~" sapa Mathias happy. "Kok lu bisa ada di sini?"

"Tadi gue kebetulan lewat, terus dari tadi gue panggilin lu kagak nyahut! Ya udah, jadinya gue ke sini!"

"Gitu, toh~ Norge manggil karena kangen, ya?"

Lukas pun langsung blushing berat sambil ngomong, "Ka-kagak, kok! Oh, iya! Fyro, tolong kamu kasih tau teman-teman kamu yang lain! Nanti pas selesai olahraga, langsung ganti baju! Jangan lama-lama karena abis ini pelajaran bapak!"

"Iya, pak!" jawab anak bernama Fyro itu lemes.

* * *

Di kelas 9B...

Mari kita liat keadaan para mulas 9B setelah ganti baju!

"Gue baru tau kalau ternyata pak Kambing ngerti banget main catur!" kata Fyro yang tadi main catur sama Mathias barusan.

"Bener juga! Moncong-moncong, tadi kenapa pak Lukas blushing pas ngomong sama pak Kambing?" tanya Ninis.

"Tau, demen kali!" jawab Andhika.

"Kayak lu, yang demen sama Alif?" balas Salsa.

"Wahai temen gue yang baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, tapi kagak pernah traktir gue dan terkadang suka ngilangin penghapus gue, jelas-jelas si Alif itu cowok dan gue juga cowok!" ujar Andhika sedikit jengkel.

"Selamat siang, anak-anak!" sapa Lukas datar.

"Siang, pak!" balas para mulas 9B.

"Baiklah! Ini pertemuan kedua kita dan jangan ngomongin soal Nordic Cross bapak lagi!" kata Lukas agak kesal.

"Iya deh, pak! Bapak masih ngambek soal kemaren, ya?" tanya Abo.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Pak Lukas! Bapak abis ke salon, ya?" tanya Abo.

"Kagak! Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Lukas nanya balik dengan bingung.

"Soalnya, saya kira yang di rambut bapak itu jepit rambut! Wong itu kayaknya buat nahan rambut bapak!" celetuk Abo watados.

"INI NORDIC CROSS, BUKAN JEPIT RAMBUT!" pekik Lukas emosi.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Sekarang sebagai hukuman, kamu buat sebuah kalimat!" perintah Lukas.

"Kalimat, pak? Pake bahasa Inggris boleh, kagak?" tanya Abo watados.

"Kagak, pake bahasa India! Ya boleh, lha!" jawab Lukas sewot.

"Woles aja, pak!" balas Abo sambil mikir sebentar.

"Mr. Lukas love Mr. Mathias, our teacher leader so much!" kata anak itu sambil senyum nge-troll dengan nistanya.

Webek, webek...

"Kamu kenapa bikin kalimat kayak gitu?!" tanya Lukas dengan perempatan di kepalanya.

"Kan bapak yang nyuruh!" jawab Abo watados.

"Tapi kagak usah kayak gitu juga, kali! Lagian, bapak kagak kayak di kalimat itu!" bentak Lukas sambil blushing.

Anak itu pun menaruh kedua tangannya di kepala sambil ngomong, "Jatuh cinta itu normal, pak!"

Webek, webek...

Keheningan pun kembali melanda kelas 9B dan para mulas 9B plus Lukas pun langsung menatap ke arah Abo.

"Ma-maksudnya?" tanya Lukas yang masih cengo.

"Maksud saya, suka sama orang itu normal, pak! Kagak kayak dia, yang milih buat single terus!" jawab Abo sambil nunjuk ke arah Renka.

"Eh, gue kasih tau, ya! Single sama jomblo tuh beda! Single itu prinsip, jomblo itu nasib! Tapi itu masih mending, daripada lu yang milih buat menyukai sesama cowok!" balas Renka sewot.

"Tapi gue bukan homo!"

"Berarti lu bajingan!"

Sontak, meledaklah tawa di kelas 9B. Sementara Lukas? Dia masih bingung dengan maksud perkataan barusan.

"Tunggu dulu! Kok malah jadinya dia yang bajingan, sih?" tanya Lukas yang masih bingung.

"Bapak, cowok itu hanya ada dua tipe! Kalau bukan bajingan, berarti homo!" jawab Hanny watados.

'Hah?! What The Norway (?)?! Serius, toh!' batin Lukas cengo. "Udah, udah! Jangan bersisik!"

"BERISIK!" ralat para mulas 9B.

"O-oke! Sekarang buka buku kalian dan Sisi, matikan HP-mu atau bapak ambil!" ancam Lukas.

"Ma-maaf, pak! Tadi saya dapet SMS, jadi saya bales dulu!" balas Sisi gelagapan.

"SMS dari siapa?" tanya Lukas heran.

"Dari operator, pak!" jawab anak itu watados.

'Dafuq?! Jadi dia SMS-an sama operator telpon?!' batin Lukas shock.

"Pak! Katanya ada tugas wawancara, ya?" tanya Yuki.

"Oh, soal itu? Ya, itu memang benar! Tolong dikumpulkan dua minggu lagi! Oh iya, satu hal lagi! Jangan lupa diketik dengan rapi!" jelas Lukas.

"Tapi pak, kalau gurunya kagak mau diwawancara gimana?" tanya Mikado.

"Bilang aja itu tugas! Lagian, mana ada orang yang nolak buat diwawancara?" jawab Lukas. "Sekarang, tugas kalian buat pertanyaan minimal sepuluh!"

"Banyak amat, pak!"

"Delapan!"

"Kurangin lagi, pak!"

"Enam!"

"Lagilah, pak! Jangan pelit-pelit banget, deh!"

"Ya udah, lima!" pekik Lukas. "Tapi harus selesai hari ini!"

"OKE, PAK!"

Akhirnya, mereka pun mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan membuat pertanyaan. Lukas pun mulai berjalan keliling kelas untuk melihat apa yang ditulis para mulas 9B tersebut.

Yah, pertanyaannya sih masih yang biasa ditanyakan kayak: 'Bapak/Ibu berasal dari mana?', 'Punya adek atau kakak?', 'Sebelum jadi guru, kerjanya apa?', 'Bagaimana kesan selama ngajar di sini?', dll.

Tapi untungnya, kagak ada yang sampe nanyanya kayak: 'Bapak/Ibu udah punya pacar atau belum?', 'Gajinya sehari berapa?', 'Mengapa bapak/ibu punya rambut yang unik?', 'Celana dalam bapak/ibu warnanya apa?'.

Oke, lupakan pertanyaan yang terakhir! Itu terlalu abstrak!

Setelah selesai ngajar di kelas 9B, Lukas pun mempraktekkan perkataan muridnya tentang 'Bajingan dan Homo' yang sukses dihadiahi tatapan cengo dari para guru yang lainnya.

Asoy!

* * *

 **-skip time-**

* * *

Di Kantin, biasanya para guru memasak untuk makan siang. Kali ini, giliran Lukas yang mendapat jadwal memasak.

"Kas! Sekarang giliran lu masak, tuh!" ujar Rena.

Sang Norwegian pun memasuki dapur Kantin. Beberapa menit kemudian, entah kenapa keluar asap dari ruangan tersebut.

"Kas! Itu kompornya yang kebakar atau masakan lu yang hangus?!" tanya Raven.

"Masakan gue yang gosong!" jawab Lukas dari dalam.

"KEBAKARAN!" canda Ieyasu.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba, pintu pun didobrak oleh tiga orang anak dari kelas 9D. Mereka adalah Sho, KAProng, dan Provoseat.

"BEEEDO! BEEEDO! PEMADAM KEBAKARAN DATANG! SEMUANYA MINGGIR!"

Ketiga anak itu memakai topi koran. Sho membawa penggaris sebagai pengganti kapak yang biasa digunakan petugas pemadam kebakaran, KAProng membawa dua buah HP yang ada senternya sebagai pengganti lampu sirene, dan Provoseat membawa selang air.

Sho dan Provoseat pun masuk ke dalam dapur dimana Lukas masih berada di dalamnya.

"Kenapa kalian bawa-bawa selang ke sini?" tanya Lukas panik.

"Pak Lukas! Diam di tempat!" teriak Provoseat sambil memutar keran penahan airnya dan...

BRUSH!

"UDAH, STOP! KENAPA KALIAN MALAH NYIRAM BAPAK?! STOP!" pekik Lukas yang menjadi korban siraman tersebut.

Sho pun langsung ngasih jempol kepada guru-guru lainnya.

"Bapak tau kalian memang diserahkan tugas buat ngerjain, tapi kagak nyampe kayak gini juga!" komentar Gerrard sweatdrop.

Sho dan Provoseat pun keluar dari dapur.

"Yosh! Mission Complete! Ayo kita keluar (baca: kabur)!" ajak Sho.

"BEEDO! BEEDO! BEEDO! BEEDO!" senandung mereka sambil keluar ruangan.

"HAKUNA MATATA!" teriak ketiganya sambil berlari meninggalkan Kantin.

Setelah itu, Ciel pun mengecek ke dalam dapur dan bertanya, "Kas! Lu kagak apa-apa, kan?"

"Iya! Paling gue cuma basah kuyup dan dapur agak banjir!" jawab Lukas datar sambil keluar dan mengambil handuk serta baju ganti. "Gue ganti baju dulu!"

"Di kamar mandi lain aja!" saran Elsword. "Kamar mandi sini lagi dipake sama Andre!"

Akhirnya, Lukas pun berganti baju di kamar mandi luar. Dia pun membuka Nordic Cross-nya dan menaruhnya di wastafel sebelum masuk ke dalam salah satu stall. Tapi entah kenapa, Nordic Cross itu raib begitu saja.

* * *

 **-skip time-**

* * *

Sekarang Lukas sedang berjalan ke kelas terakhir yang akan diajarkannya hari ini. Kelas 9C!

Kelas 9C terkenal sebagai kelas paling nista seangkatan NNG. Tapi anehnya, kelas itu banyak menyumbang rekor tak terduga di NNG. Ajaib sekali, bukan?

Lukas pun menghela nafas sebentar sebelum membuka pintu kelas itu dan...

"Selamat si-"

Pemandangan di depan Lukas sekarang adalah Fahreza yang lagi berdiri di atas meja.

Mau ngapain tuh anak? Bunuh diri dengan cara melompat dari meja?

"Kamu ngapain berdiri di atas meja?" tanya Lukas.

"MANCING MANIA!" teriak Fahreza.

Lukas pun langsung facepalm melihatnya.

"Turun kamu!" bentak Lukas.

"Iya, bapak!" balas Fahreza lemes sambil turun dari meja.

"Oke! Hari ini kita akan belajar tentang Majas! Buka buku kalian halaman 37!" perintah pria Norway itu datar.

Seluruh mulas 9C pun langsung mengambil buku mereka masing-masing, kecuali yang lupa bawa. Tapi...

"Dompet gue mana?!" pekik Jonathan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lukas.

"Dompet saya hilang, pak!" jawab Jonathan panik.

"Coba dicek dulu! Nyelip, kali!" saran sang Norwegian datar.

"Udah, pak!" balas Jonathan sambil ngeluarin semua isi tasnya. "Tapi kagak ada dimana-mana!"

"Kamu beneran naruh di tas?" tanya Lukas.

"Bener, pak! Kan abis dari kantin, saya naruhnya di dalem tas! Terus, saya tinggal ke kamar mandi sebentar!" jelas Jonathan. "Pas diliat sekarang udah kagak ada!"

"Di dalamnya ada yang penting, kagak?" tanya pria Norway itu lagi.

"Ih! Bapak kepo, deh! Udah tau dompet saya isinya penting semua!" balas Jonathan sewot.

Webek, webek...

"Sekarang, begini! Taruh tas kalian di atas meja dan Luthfi, tolong bantuin bapak geledah!" perintah Lukas.

"Siap, pak!" kata sang ketua kelas 9C tersebut.

Lukas pun mulai menggeledah tas para mulas 9C. Semuanya berjalan normal, sampai dia menemukan sebuah dompet berwarna hitam bertuliskan 'Jonathan Unu'.

"Ini dompet kamu?" tanya Lukas sambil menunjukkan dompet itu kepada Jonathan.

"Iya, pak! Itu dompet saya!" jawab Jonathan sambil mengambil dompetnya.

"Terus, kenapa bisa berada di tas kamu?" tanya Lukas sambil menunjuk Harfi yang merupakan pemilik tas tempat dompet itu ditemukan.

"Bukan saya, pak!" elak anak itu.

"Bener kamu! Kalau misalnya iya, bilang aja!"

"Jangan fitnah saya dong, pak!"

"Siapa juga yang memfitnah kamu?!" tanya Lukas sewot. "Bapak kan cuma nanya! Kalau misalnya iya, bilang aja! Lagian, bapak juga kagak bakalan marahin kamu!"

Lha? Terus lu kenapa sewot, Kas?

"Udah dibilangin bukan saya, pak! Saya kasih tau ya, pak! FITNES ITU LEBIH KEJAM DARIPADA FITNAH! Eh, salah deng!" balas Harfi yang sukses membuat para mulas 9C yang lainnya langsung facepalm.

Anak itu pun langsung meralat, "Maksudnya, FITNAH ITU LEBIH KEJAM DARIPADA FITNES!"

Sontak, pria Norway itu pun langsung mengumpat-umpat mendengarnya.

Menyadari keadaan yang semerawut tersebut, Idham pun segera kabur ke kelas 9A yang kebetulan lagi diajarin sama Emil.

"Pak, pak Emil! Gawat, pak!" teriak Idham.

"Ada apaan, sih? Memangnya rencananya berhasil?" tanya Emil datar.

"Iya, pak! Tapi pak Lukasnya ngamuk, pak!" jawab Idham ngos-ngosan.

"Lukas ngamuk?" tanya Matt yang kebetulan lagi lewat di depan kelas 9A bersama Lance.

"Ja! Cepat panggil yang lainnya buat siap-siap! Gue mau ngurusin Nore dulu!" saran Emil sambil berlari keluar kelas 9A diikuti Lance dan Idham.

"Oke!" Matt pun langsung kabur ke ruang guru.

Sementara itu, Lukas masih sibuk ngumpat-ngumpat di kelas 9C sebelum diseret Lance dan Emil ke lapangan.

"Oy, oy! Lepasin gue, apa! Gue kan punya kaki!" bentak Lukas sambil berontak agar lepas dari seretan calon ipar (?) dan adiknya tersebut.

"Lu kalau mau ngamuk boleh, tapi jangan pake ngumpat juga!" balas Emil datar sambil terus menyeretnya sampai ke dekat tiang bendera.

"Oy, oy! Siapa yang nyuruh lu ngiket gue?!" pekik sang Norwegian kaget saat mendapati Lance mengikat tangannya di tiang bendera.

"Biar lu kagak gebukin gue kayak dulu!" ujar Lance agak emosi sambil mengencangkan ikatan di tangan Lukas. "Baiklah, Lukas-san! Gue tau lu lagi kesel karena kejadian gaje yang lu alami sekarang ini! Disiram kek, kehilangan Nordic Cross kek, dikatain suka sama Mathias kek, kena penghapus jatuh kek! Tapi lu tau kagak sih, kalau ada sesuatu dibalik semua itu?!"

"Kagak!" balas Lukas kesal plus gondok dengan perkataan Lance barusan.

"Oke, begini aja! Bagaimana kalau lu ngikutin apa yang gue omongin, terus setelahnya biar Emil-san yang urus?" tawar Lance yang sebenernya juga ikutan gondok. "Lu beruntung gue ninggalin Valkyrie gue di rumah, jadi lu kagak bakalan gue lindes pake itu!"

"Memangnya harus, gitu?!" tanya Lukas emosi.

"Heh, gue masih bawa Gunblade! Lu mau ngerasain kena headshot, hah?!" Lance yang udah kehabisan kesabaran pun segera menarik Gunblade yang ada di punggungnya.

"Iya, deh! Terserah lu aja!" Lukas pun terpaksa ngalah karena terikat dan tanpa senjata perlawanan. "Sekarang, lu mau ngomong apaan? Jangan yang aneh-aneh, deh!"

"Lu jangan banyak protes, Nore! Svi (baca: Berwald) aja pernah kena tembak dia, lho!" celetuk Emil yang sukses dihadiahi tatapan cengo dari Lukas.

Pasalnya, Berwald kan anggota Nordic yang paling menakutkan! Kok bisa ya kalah sama Lance? Ah, sudahlah! Nur Gott, Lance und Berwald wer weiß _(Hanya Tuhan, Lance, dan Berwald yang tahu)_! Mari kita kembali ke cerita!

"Nah, sekarang ikuti aku setelah ini!" perintah Lance setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya yang sempat emosi barusan.

Sekedar informasi, kalimat yang di-bold adalah kalimat Lukas!

"Saya tau..."

 **"Saya tau..."**

"Kenapa saya..."

 **"Kenapa saya..."**

"Bernasib sial..."

 **"Bernasib sial..."**

"Hari ini!"

 **"Hari ini!"**

"Karena saya..."

 **"Karena saya..."**

"Berulang tahun!"

Sontak, telur mentah dan tepung pun langsung menghujani Lukas beberapa saat setelah Lance mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Tapi tanpa dia sadari, ikatan di tangannya terlepas. Ternyata Lance sengaja pura-pura mengencangkan ikatan di tangannya supaya Lukas bisa melepaskan diri.

"Ini kenapa ada telur dan tepung jatuh dari langit?" tanya Lukas bingung sambil menengok ke atas dan mendapati Girl-chan dan Giro-kun yang baru saja menjatuhkan telur mentah dan tepung dari lantai atas.

"Noruwe-pyon! Kalau ngerayain ultah di sini tuh memang harus pake telur dan tepung! Kalau kagak begini ya kagak rame!" sahut Giro-kun dari atas.

"Memangnya sekarang tanggal berapa?!" tanya Lukas emosi karena dihujani telur dan tepung barusan.

"17 Mei, pak! Masa lupa sama ultah sendiri?" seru Girl-chan.

Olala~ Rupanya Lukas melupakan hari ulang tahunnya, toh! Pantesan aja dari tadi nasibnya apes mulu!

"Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday, Lukas(-san)~" nyanyi para guru tepat di belakangnya.

"Nah, Norge! Ayo tiup lilinnya!" ujar Mathias sambil membawa sebuah kue dengan lilin di tengah kue dan bendera Norwegia di keempat sudutnya. (Maklum, lha! Orang kuenya kotak, kok!)

"Kau pikir aku ini anak kecil?" tanya Lukas sweatdrop.

"Daripada kagak dirayain? Masih mending kami inget ultah lu dan ngerencanain semuanya! Mau pilih yang mana?" celetuk Emil watados.

Lukas pun akhirnya meniup lilinnya dengan setengah terpaksa. Setelah itu, dia berniat memotong kuenya dan Aisha pun memberikan alat potong kue yang berupa...

Pedangnya Elesis?

"Salahin aja bocah gila yang lupa bawa pisau kue dan nyaranin pake pedang gue!" gerutu Elesis sambil menunjuk Ara yang hanya bisa nyengir tanpa dosa dan sukses membuat yang lainnya langsung ber-gubrak ria di tempat.

Alhasil, Lukas terpaksa menggunakan pedang tersebut untuk memotong kue. Tapi ternyata itu belum selesai, karena...

"Potongan pertamanya buat orang yang bawain kue sama yang nyeret lu ke sini aja, Kas!" saran Add watados.

"Yang bener 'tiga potongan pertama', Add!" ralat Eve datar.

"Eh?" Lukas pun langsung bingung.

Pasalnya, dia tau kalau maksudnya 'tiga potongan pertama' yang dimaksud itu buat Mathias, Lance, dan Emil!

"Terserah lu mau kasih atau kagak, gue mah ikhlas!" kata Lance pasrah. "Lagian, maaf soal yang barusan!"

"Idem, Onii-chan!" ujar Emil sambil blushing karena menggunakan nama panggilan yang tidak disukainya sebagai saudara.

"Gue juga, Norge!" sahut Mathias sambil nyengir dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kalian..." Sang Norwegian hanya bisa terharu mendengarnya. Dia pun tersenyum kecil dan berkata, "Terima kasih!"

Lu pun langsung tepuk tangan dengan heboh diikuti teman-temannya yang lain.

Akhirnya, pesta perayaan ulang tahun Lukas pun berjalan dengan heboh. Iya, heboh! Karena mereka mengadakan perang lempar telur setelah acara potong kue.

* * *

 **The End dengan Asemnya!**

* * *

Yeah, Happy Early Birthday for Norway! XD

Maaf kalau harus publish sehari sebelumnya! Aku ada urusan dengan keluarga besok! T-T

Review! :D


End file.
